


Introduction + Fanfic Requests/Collabs

by Kura_piika



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I rlly want collabs that would be so cool omg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura_piika/pseuds/Kura_piika
Summary: Read this if you can, thank you! :) here you can suggest fanfic ideas, and contact me for collaborations.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Burgerberg Q-taro/Satou Kai, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Most rarepairs, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Satou Kai/Shinogi Keiji, Senritsu | Melody/Kurapika, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Shinogi Keiji/Yabusame Alice
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Introduction + Fanfic Requests/Collabs

* * *

**Hello there!**

_you can call me Kura- I am a writer as well as an artist. I am quite new to AO3, and as you may see I have already posted a few works here and there, though I thought a proper introduction was necessary. Here you can find stuff about me, as well as request fanfic works for me to do! Take note that I will probably not do them ALL, Though if you really want it, you can commission a custom work here, under my kofi! - ko-fi.com/kurapiika_

**the ships I will write** are inside the tags, with the addition of rarepairs and some ships not listed, however, I will **not** write anything **under these categories** ;

pedophilia \- such as Levi x Eren, armin x Erwin, Keiji x Sara, Hisoka x Gon as examples. However, I will be willing to write them with parental relationships and platonic relationships. Not everything has to be romantic! :) I will NOT age up or down characters as I see that as an excuse to ship them. (Though I will not write about eren and Levi even if it’s them being friends, because it makes me uncomfortable. I hope you understand.)

Toxic ships that are in the canon universe\- Ships such as Chrollo x Kurapika, where it’s 2 characters who absolutely hate each other to the point where it’s unhealthy, I will not write about UNLESS it’s not In the canon universe or under a circumstance that they don’t hate each other as much. For example - The two may have to set aside their differences for a bigger problem. Let’s just say that unless a character is a literal @bus3r or r@p1st, I may write it as long as it’s plot shifted.

I will not write explicit NSFW. If we’re doing a co-written fanfic and you’d like to include that in your part, sure, go on ahead. I just would rather not write that stuff.

_and that’s all!_

**the ships I will not do are; (because I feel uncomfortable with them or I don’t like them )**

saiibo (Kiibo x Shuichi)

Saimatsu (Shuichi x Kaede) 

Saimota (Shuichi x Kaito. However I’ll write SaiOuMota!)

KeiSou (Keiji x Sou)

Eremika (eren x Mikasa)

Erejean (Jean x Eren)

KuroSoka (Hisoka x Chrollo)

_are you interested in doing a Co-written fanfic with me? Message me over discord; m1tsub4k4#6317 we can talk over everything there!_

after all of that, feel free to comment down below requests! The more original the better. 

* * *


End file.
